


Never A Guardian

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "As much as I love freaked out Jack, this had to be done.So, either pre or post RotG, Bunny is pissed at Jack for something. As a prank, he gets Jack in the vicinity of a crazed Pitch, who is totally in love with Jack and immediately starts courting the boy and giving him gifts. Unfortunately for Bunny, Jack is just as crazy as Pitch, and as it turns out, the two are drawn to each other like moths to a flame.From there just give me things like Pitch offering Jack truly insane/creepy gifts and promises, and Jack lapping it all up and going on to the Guardians about how wonderful the man is. Meanwhile, the Guardians desperately try to separate the two and give Jack some therapy. Jack just thinks this makes his and Pitch’s situation terribly romantic and the two continue their affair by any means possible. Bonus for a wedding...[cut for length]"Hi there! It’s me, still here, still filling prompts from the meme! Though, well, I wasn’t able to make something sexy or humorous for this prompt. I wrote about the Guardians worrying about what the alliance between Pitch and Jack means. Takes place before the movie timeline, which would be very different in this case.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Never A Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/9/2016. (Good Lord.)
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "No non or dub-con please! Sex is great, however."

“Do any of us think that Pitch’s feelings for Jack are genuine?” Tooth looked around at the others. “I think that’s the first question we need to answer.”  
  
_I think they are,_ Sandy signed. _Pitch has never been able to hide his true feelings for long._  
  
“I agree with Sandy about that aspect of Pitch,” Bunny said. “But I don’t think it really matters if Pitch’s feelings are genuine. It’s not his feelings that have ever been the problem.”  
  
“Jack’s feelings, then,” Tooth said. “Do we think Jack’s feelings for Pitch are genuine?”  
  
“We know that Jack met Pitch due to a disagreement with Bunny,” North said. “Part of this could be Jack wishing to get back at him.”  
  
Bunny frowned. “For a few days, I could see that. But this has gone on too far for that to be the case.”  
  
_I’m not sure if this is the right question, either._ Sandy looked up at North. _You know, considering what the Man in the Moon told you._  
  
“Hm.” North folded his arms. “Yes.” He nodded to Tooth and Bunny. “I doubt you need to hear that news again."  
  
“No,” said Bunny, “definitely not.”  
  
“So, then, I suppose the real question is this: What does Jack and Pitch’s relationship mean in relation to what the Man in the Moon said?” Tooth hovered back and forth in the air. “He told us that Pitch was planning something big, and he told us that in order to stop Pitch he was going to choose a new Guardian, and at the top of the list of possibilities was Jack Frost. Has Pitch’s relationship with Jack Frost derailed the plan that the Man in the Moon was worried about?”  
  
“As long as the relationship wasn’t part of his plan to begin with, then I don’t see how it couldn’t have derailed Pitch’s original plan. There’s not enough time in the day for him to plan anything and treat Jack the way he does,” Bunny said.  
  
_But Manny hasn’t said anything about no longer needing a new Guardian,_ Sandy commented.  
  
“Manny has not said anything at all,” North said. He folded his arms. “As far as we know, he still wants Jack to be a Guardian someday.”  
  
The other Guardians slowly looked around at each other. “If we don’t hear anything from Manny soon,” Tooth began, then stopped.  
  
_I’ll say it,_ signed Sandy. _Jack and Pitch are in the honeymoon time, now. But when that’s over, and they both have more time to think, then what? Pitch could continue his plot then, and it’s very likely Jack would be his ally. If Manny doesn’t speak to us, we need to have someone else, or maybe more than one person, that we can call on for help. Jack is powerful, and we need to be able to stop him if necessary._  
  
“We need to act without the Man in the Moon,” said Tooth.  
  
“And I’ll say something more,” Bunny said. “We have to accept that Jack will never be a Guardian, now, no matter what the Man in the Moon says. Not after becoming so close to Pitch.” He met the others’ gazes one at a time. Sandy and Tooth nodded easily, North, reluctantly. Bunny raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, yes, I understand all of this situation,” North said. “I have agreed. But let me…let me think of what could have been.”  
  
“The Jack Frost we thought could be one of us doesn’t exist,” Tooth said gently. “There is no could have been. There’s only what is. Now.” She turned toward the whole group. “Who can we call upon as allies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> dontyoudarestiles said: so cute! The tone went a little dark towards the end, but I didn’t mind at all.


End file.
